Como Isso Aconteceu?
by Hina Yagami
Summary: Ele não sabe como ou quando aconteceu, só se viu apaixonado por ela. Repostagem Sasuke POV.


**HinaYagami: **Yo pessoinhas lindas do meu kokoro! Sabem dia 18 de julho foi meu aniversário, então eu resolvi postar minha primeira fanfic em homenagem a mim! ^ _^

**SakuYagami: **E eu sou obrigada a estar aqui, como sempre. ¬ ¬º

**HinaYagami: - olhando pra Saku **ù_u** - **Não reclama, seu cachê é bom. Bem, eu quero agradecer a Tilim-San, por me fazer gostar desse casal maravilhoso (a primeira SasuHina que li era dela).

**SakuYagami: **Wow, quanta gente!

**HinaYagami: **São algumas pessoas que conheci pelas fanfics. Bom, vamos à fic. Gomen, acho que os personagens ficaram meio OOCs.

Entrei naquele lugar frio e inóspito = narração normal.

-Otou-san = fala normal

_Estávamos no primeiro ano do colegial.=_ narração do Flash Back.

_- Gomen a culpa foi minha = _fala em Flash Back

_x-x-x-x = _mudançado Flash Back para tempo atual.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, são de autoria do Tio Kishimoto.

**Prólogo:**_Não sei como ou quando aconteceu, eu só me percebi apaixonado por você. _

**Como isso aconteceu?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entrei naquele lugar frio e inóspito, como sempre, uma sensação de vazio tomou conta de mim. Se bem que, depois que você se foi, ela nunca me abandonou. Caminhei por aquele caminho tão conhecido por mim, e parei em frente ao seu túmulo. Abaixei-me e depositei Lírios, sempre foram suas flores favoritas, e me trazem boas lembranças.

Às vezes me pergunto se as coisas seriam melhores se eu não tivesse te conhecido, se eu sofreria tanto com sua morte, mas ao lembrar de nossos bons momentos, penso que faria tudo novamente. Hoje faz três anos desde que você morreu e, mais uma vez, me pergunto como isso aconteceu. Não me lembro ao certo quando me apaixonei. Talvez tenha sido em nossos encontros esporádicos, na época em que estávamos no colegial. Recordo-me do nosso primeiro encontro.

_x-x-x-x_

_Eu estava no primeiro ano do colegial. Passava pelos corredores cheios de alunos, atraindo muitos olhares, devo acrescentar. Sim, eu era um dos alunos mais populares da escola, o famoso Uchiha Sasuke. Invejado pelos homens, famoso entre as mulheres. Enquanto eu andava pelos corredores, esbarrei numa pequena garota. Ela tinha pele alva e belos olhos perolados, sua face adquiriu rapidamente um tom vermelho. Ela usava uma calça cinza folgada e um casaco que ficava enorme nela. Seus cabelos, num tom profundo de azul quase negros, estavam soltos com a franja cobrindo os olhos. Ela teria caído se eu não a tivesse segurado pelo braço, o fazendo ficar ainda mais corada._

_- Gomen, a culpa foi minha. - disse com a cabeça baixa._

_- Humpt, tome cuidado tampinha. - eu disse passando por ela e seguindo para a minha sala._

_Eu entrei na sala e me sentei na segunda carteira do lado oposto a porta, sempre preferi sentar perto da janela. Pouco depois aquela tampinha de expressão angelical se sentou na minha frente, e ficou quieta rabiscando uma folha de caderno. Uns dez minutos depois o sinal bateu, fazendo os alunos entrarem na sala. Reconheci meus amigos, Hyuuga Neji e Sabaku no Gaara, vindo em minha direção. Eles então se sentaram na fila ao lado, sendo que Neji sentou-se ao lado da garota e Gaara ao meu lado._

_- Yo Uchiha-san. -disse Neji_

_- Yo Hyuuga, yo pra você também Gaara. - disse em meu tom frio habitual._

_- Yo Sasuke. -disse Gaara_

_Então nós ficamos em silêncio. Até um ser loiro aparecer gritando._

_- YO TEME!- gritou aquele imbecil entrando na sala. Ele então se sentou atrás de mim, mas não se voltar para a garota na minha frente- Bom Dia Hinata-chan!_

_- B-Bom d-dia Naruto-Kun. -disse parando de rabiscar o caderno e gaguejando pelo susto._

_x-x-x-x_

Aquela foi a primeira vez que eu te encontrei, e foi quando descobri seu nome. Mais tarde eu descobri que você era prima do Neji, nesse mesmo dia ele me ameaçou de morte ao descobrir sobre o incidente no corredor. Parecia que você fugia de mim toda vez que me via, e sua expressão angelical desaparecia, sendo substituída por uma expressão raivosa, quando eu te chamava de Tampinha.

Lembro de certa vez que tivemos que fazer um trabalho em dupla para a professora Anko, e que passamos a tarde juntos na sua casa.

_x-x-x-x_

_Eu toquei a campainha insistentemente, até que você abriu a porta._

_-Hey tampinha!- eu te cumprimentei_

_Você tornou a fechar a porta, e te ouvi dizer:_

_- Até que me chame pelo meu nome, esqueça nosso trabalho Uchiha._

_- Certo, certo. - eu disse antes de acrescentar alto- Hina-chan abre essa porta, temos que estudar._

_- Agora melhorou patinho¹. - disse sorrindo, o que me fez fazer uma careta- Não gostou do apelido patinho?_

_- Na verdade adorei Tam ...- eu me interrompi ao te ver ficar séria- Hinata._

_- Vamos para a biblioteca. - você disse indo na minha frente- Vai ficar parado aí patinho?_

_- Humpt- eu disse antes de te seguir - Pensei que fosse do tipo quietinha Hinata._

_- E eu sou Uchiha. - você parou para me encarar sorrindo docemente - Mas quem não curte um desafio? E você iniciou me provocando naquele primeiro dia._

_Paramos em frente a uma enorme porta de cor tabaco, e entramos. Eu me surpreendi ao encontrar Neji __mexendo__ em um notebook sentado em uma das mesas._

_- Olá Uchiha, que bom que está levando os trabalhos a sério. - disse sem desviar os olhos da tela._

_- O que ele está fazendo aqui?- perguntei rispidamente_

_- Eu moro aqui, caso tenha esquecido. - ele me olhou com deboche, então voltou a teclar- Achou que ia te deixar sozinho com a Hinata-Sama? Vai nessa Uchiha._

_Eu bufei irritado antes de me sentar em uma das mesas e começar a fazer o trabalho._

_x-x-x-x_

Mesmo com o Neji foi divertido passar àquelas horas com você. Depois daquele dia, parece que ficamos mais próximos, e o pessoal da escola começou a comentar sobre nós. Afinal, você era uma das pessoas com quem eu mais falava, e uma das poucas que me tratava de um modo diferente. Hinata, seu modo indiferente a quem eu era, o herdeiro Uchiha, me cativou, deve ter sido uma das coisas que eu gostei em você.

Mas as coisas nem sempre podem ser perfeitas, certo? Afinal aquelas minhas fãs loucas tinham que tentar algo contra você. E aquilo foi por que éramos amigos, pelo menos naquela época, e as coisas se complicaram daquele modo.

_x-x-x-x_

_Naquele dia eu cheguei cedo como de costume, e então me sentei na minha cadeira habitual. Fiquei um tempo sentado olhando através da janela até surgir um Honda Civic prateado (N/A: Amo esse carro), e você descer acompanhada do Neji. Um tempo depois você entrou na sala e se sentou na minha frente, ficando centrada em desenhar do seu caderno, me ignorando completamente. Eu então fiquei de pé ao seu lado, e num rápido movimento tirei o caderno de suas mãos._

_- Hey, bom dia tampinha. - eu disse sorrindo de lado._

_- Bom dia patinho. – você disse retribuindo o sorriso. Mudando para uma expressão séria- Pode me devolver?- você estendeu a mão._

_- Não, você vive com isso, agora fiquei curioso. -eu disse folheando e levantando o caderno, enquanto você tentava pegar de volta._

_- Sasuke me devolve!- você me disse quase chorando, como eu odiava te ver chorar._

_-Ok, não quero fazer a criancinha chorar. -eu disse em tom de deboche lhe entregando o caderno. Logo em seguida você bateu com ele no meu braço. - Ai, o que eu fiz?_

_- Não se faça de inocente Sasuke!_

_Nos sentamos antes do professor entrar na sala, e assim o resto da aula se passou normal. Até que o sino bateu para o intervalo e, como sempre, eu saísse na sua companhia e do Neji e Gaara. Quando então você disse que ia pegar seu bentou² na sala. _

_Um tempo depois eu vi uma garota cochichando para as outras, e viraram os olhares até você. Em seguida elas começaram a te seguir de longe, e eu percebi que isso viria ser um problema. Saí a sua procura e quando me aproximei da sala ouvi o som de carteiras sendo arrastadas e apressei o passo. Cheguei te encontrando sendo presa contra a parede com uma garota de cabelos róseos puxando seus cabelos, e você com lágrimas nos olhos._

_- Por que estão fazendo isso?- ela perguntou com a voz trêmula devida o choro._

_- Porque você roubou o meu Sasuke-Kun. -ela disse com uma voz enjoativa._

_-Solte-a agora Sakura!-eu disse em tom ameaçador, a fazendo te soltar rapidamente._

_Eu andei até você e me abaixei, quando o fiz, você me abraçou fortemente. Nesse instante eu percebi o quanto você era frágil, e decidi que precisava protegê-la._

_- Calma pequena, eu estou aqui. – eu disse antes de me virar para Sakura- Escuta aqui, nunca mais chegue perto da Hinata entendeu?- tentei parecer o mais ameaçador possível._

_-Mas Sasuke-Kun... –começou ela, mas eu a interrompi._

_- Não quero ouvir nenhum "mas", quero você longe dela. Se fizer algo assim novamente, esquecerei que é uma garota e não vou me conter, isso serve para todas. –dito isso eu saí em direção à enfermaria. Hinata, você estava com o rosto vermelho, e eu sabia que elas deviam tê-la agredido._

_- Obrigada Sasuke-Kun. – você disse enquanto eu te envolvia pelos ombros._

_- Não precisa agradecer, afinal, elas fizeram isso por que você está próxima de mim. – eu disse- Acho que se não fôssemos amigos isso não teria acontecido a você._

_- Não diga isso!- você disse me fitando- Mesmo me irritando, você foi uma das melhores pessoas que eu já conheci Sasuke._

_- Não devíamos ser mais amigos. –eu disse parando e abrindo a porta da enfermaria_

_- Não diga isso de novo, por favor. Você é um dos meus melhores amigos patinho._

_- Posso dizer o mesmo pequena. – eu disse dando um de meus raros sorrisos- Eu vou falar com Neji, mas depois eu volto._

_x-x-x-x_

Foi nesse dia que eu percebi que nutria certo carinho por você, pra mim era tão fácil mostrar meu lado gentil na sua presença, era tão fácil não ser frio com você. Hinata, você me fez perceber que era bom ter alguém ao lado.

O terceiro dia mais feliz da minha vida foi o dia que eu te pedi em namoro. Estávamos em uma excursão pelo Palácio Imperial, visitávamos os jardins enquanto os professores explicavam a história dele e tudo mais.

_x-x-x-x_

_- "Então, após a Revolução Meiji, o Palácio Imperial mudou de Kyoto para cá, a antiga sede dos Tokugawa³." –disse Kurenai, a professora de história- Estão liberados para conhecer a área, mas não danifiquem nada, por favor._

_Eu andei a sua procura, até que te encontrei perto da ponte na entrada do Palácio observando os Lírios. Você estava tão distraída que não notou minha aproximação, até que eu estava atrás de você perto de seu ouvido._

_- Bu! –eu disse te fazendo pular e colocar a mão no peito- Hey pequena, eu te assustei? –eu disse me escorando no lado da ponte._

_- Imagina Sasuke, por que eu estaria assustada? –você disse irônica_

_- Passou tanto tempo comigo que pegou meus hábitos? –perguntei te fazendo rir baixinho, uma coisa que me lembrava o som de sinos._

_- Eu nem percebi, acho que me acostumei, difícil acreditar que já fazem cinco meses que nos conhecemos. -você disse pensativa._

_- Hinata, eu queria te fazer uma pergunta, umas perguntas na verdade._

_- Sabe que pode me perguntar qualquer coisa Sasuke. –você disse ficando ao meu lado e olhando a correnteza do rio que fluía._

_Eu hesitei por uns instantes, pensando se era a hora certa. Você continuava me fitando pacientemente, mas minha expressão fez com que você ficasse me olhando preocupada, acho que meu silêncio também contribuiu para isso. Sua paciência diminuía a cada segundo, fazendo com que não aguentasse mais._

_- O que foi Sasuke, por que está assim? Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_- Não foi nada, não precisa se preocupar. – eu disse e respirei fundo decidindo falar logo tudo de uma vez- Promete que vai me responder a verdade?_

_- Prometo. –você disse estranhando meu pedido._

_- Você gosta de alguém? –perguntei meio receoso._

_- Em que sentido? –você disse tentando escapar da pergunta, mas meu olhar de "você prometeu" te fez reconsiderar- Ok, eu gosto. –você disse corada._

_- E quem seria essa pessoa? –perguntei com um pouco de esperança, seu rosto ficou ainda mais vermelho._

_- B-bem, n-na verdade... –você começou a brincar com os indicadores, típico de quando está nervosa- E-eu g-g-gosto do._

_- De quem?- eu perguntei meio ansioso._

_- Devocê. –você disse rápido demais fazendo com que eu não entendesse._

_- Eu não entendi. Você poderia repetir?_

_- Eu gosto de você. –você me disse de cabeça baixa com o rosto extremamente vermelho. Sua resposta fez com que eu sorrisse e fizesse você me olhar._

_- Uma última pergunta. Você quer namorar comigo Hinata?_

_- O- oque você me disse?- você perguntou como se eu tivesse falado outra língua._

_- Pequena, eu perguntei se você quer namorar comigo. –eu repeti._

_- Sim! –você me olhou quase chorando- Sim Sasuke!- Dito isso você literalmente pulou em meus braços_

_x-x-x-x_

O dia teria sido ainda mais agradável se o Neji não tivesse me pego te beijando. Isso o fez ficar bem irritado, ele sempre me dizia que ia acabar com qualquer cara que se aproximasse de você, e este fui eu. Depois disso eu fugi dele, e ele foi atrás de mim, destruindo o jardim, até hoje somos proibidos de voltar lá.

Desde aquele dia, sete anos se passaram, e estávamos muito ocupados com trabalho. Afinal, eu estava dirigindo as empresas Uchiha com meu irmão, e você estava ocupando o lugar do seu falecido tio, como vice-presidente das empresas Hyuuga. Quando finalmente conseguimos tirar férias, fomos até a Itália, você sempre teve vontade de conhecer Verona, principalmente por causa do livro Romeu e Julieta. Eu te deixei em frente a "Casa de Julieta", e fui comprar um buquê de Lírios.

_x-x-x-x_

_- São pra você Hina-hime. –eu disse te entregando o buquê._

_- Obrigada Sasu-chan. –você me disse levemente corada._

_- Calma, não é só isso. –eu sorri e em seguida eu te fiz ir até a janela do quarto de Julieta. Eu desci apressado e me ajoelhei em frente à janela.- Hyuuga Hinata, você aceita se casar comigo?_

_- Sim! Eu aceito Sasuke! –você disse. Em seguida desceu correndo e pulou em meus braços._

_Na hora em que estávamos nos beijando, chegaram inúmeros paparazzi japoneses que haviam nos seguido, e tiraram inúmeras fotos nossas. No dia seguinte estava em todas as revistas do mundo, e em todos os noticiários, o noivado dos herdeiros mais ricos do Japão. Nossos amigos nos ligaram no mesmo dia dando parabéns, e perguntando quando seria o casamento._

_- Olha Sasu-chan, tem um recado Neji-nii-san. –você me disse e leu em voz alta- "Querida Hinata-Sama, espero que seja feliz com Uchiha-Baka. Lembre-se, se ele te fizer infeliz, ou te trair, me avise que eu caço ele com uma tesoura. Do seu querido Nii-san."_

_- Eu recebi uma do Itachi. –eu disse e li em voz alta- "Não acredito que a Hinata fez a burrice de aceitar se casar com você, existem caras bem melhores que você. Mas ela deve saber o que faz. Espero que não a traia, ela não merece isso, se o fizer eu ajudo o Neji na sua caça. Do seu nii-san." Estou recebendo muitas ameaças hoje. Tem mais alguma ameaça?_

_- Só do Kiba-kun, Shino-kun e do Naruto-kun.- você disse sorrindo sem graça._

_- Tem muitas pessoas que se preocupam com você. –eu disse- Mas eu prefiro morrer a ver decepção em seu rosto.- eu disse te fitando te fazendo corar._

_x-x-x-x_

Quando você aceitou se casar comigo, na frente da casa de Julieta, esse foi o segundo dia mais feliz da minha vida. Senti uma alegria me inundar naquele dia, foi tão bom ouvir você aceitar. Você sabe qual foi o dia mais feliz que eu já tive? Tem alguma noção Hinata?

- Otou-san, está ficando tarde. – ouvi Daisuke me chamando – Otou-san, sabe que Okaa-san não ia querer te ver assim.

- Já estou indo Daisuke, me espere no carro com Hikari, está bem? –eu pedi dando um sorriso fraco.

- Estou indo. –ele disse saindo do cemitério.

- O nascimento de nossos filhos. Esse foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida Hinata. –eu disse olhando para o túmulo- Daisuke agora já tem doze anos, ele é mais parecido comigo do que eu gostaria, tanto fisicamente quanto psicologicamente. –eu dou uma risada fraca- Hikari vai fazer nove anos daqui a duas semanas.- sinto meu rosto ficar molhado, eu devo estar chorando.- ela é tão parecida com você, esse jeito doce e sensível dela me lembra de você. Por que você teve que ir naquela viagem Hinata?

- Sasuke, sabia que estaria aqui chorando novamente. –sinto Neji tocar em meu ombro- Lembra-se das últimas palavras que ela te disse no hospital?

- Como eu ia esquecer Neji? –eu disse enxugando as lágrimas- "Não chore se eu me for, não quero te ver triste Sasuke. Cuide bem de nossos filhos."

- Agora você está indo contra o que ela te disse. –ele se vira- Vamos Uchiha, está ficando tarde.

- Sayonara, Hinata-hime. –eu disse alcançando Neji.- Arigatou, Neji, por ter me apoiado todos esses anos. Acho que não teria aguentado sem o seu apoio.

- Não precisa agradecer Sasuke.- ele me disse- Eu me lembro de como foi difícil ver meu pai tentando superar a morte de minha mãe. Não queria que os dois passassem pelo mesmo.

- Otou-san, você já falou com a Okaa-san? –perguntou-me Hikari sorrindo docemente.

- Já minha pequena hime. –eu disse segurando as lágrimas- Já podemos ir pra casa.

.

.

.

Owari

1- Não pude evitar bagunçar com o cabelo do Sasuke. Aposto que todos entenderam essa piada sem noção.

2- Bentou ou bento é aquela marmita que eles levam para o colégio.

3-Esse trecho que a Kurenai explicou é verdade, eu não inventei.

* * *

><p><em>Bem, então é isso. Esperam que tenham gostado. ^ _^<em>

_ Essa é a repostagem, resolvi corrigir uns erros que encontrei. Mereço Reviews?_

_Bjs Yagami-chan (e SakuYagami) _

_Ja Ne pessoinhas! _


End file.
